Whatever It Takes
by TDA792
Summary: I must battle the Indigo League Champion. I will do whatever I have to to assure victory for me and my team. Pokémon Trainer Red 1st-Person Rated T for swears


_I must battle the Pokémon League champion._

This one thought raced through my mind a thousand fold as I stepped through the doorway behind the recently defeated Kanto Elite Four.

I seemed to be in a dimly-lit corridor of sorts, with low green light emanating from lamps on the wall. Like the rest of the Elite Four's building, it seemed to be a quite sleek and modern design of corridor. I walked towards the door at the far end of the hall with confidence; I haven't come this far only to be foiled at the last step!

I stepped through the open doorway into a brightly lit room; my last opponent stood opposite me. I was momentarily blinded by the bright light, but then my final adversary spoke out.

"Hey, Red!"

I stopped walking. None other than my long-time rival stood before me, with a childish grin smeared on his face. It seems he has beaten me to it again, for the last possible time.

"I'm so glad you're here; I was looking forward to seeing you, Red," he continued, snickering. "My rival should be strong to keep me sharp."

Blue looked at me with a mix of gratitude and condescendence. "It's natural. I'm always one step ahead of you," he said with airs of confidence. "While working on my Pokédex, I looked all over for Pokémon; not only that, I assembled teams that would beat any Pokémon type."

He looked very pleased with himself, yet at the same time seemed to be squaring up to me.

"And now, I'm the Pokémon League Champion!" Blue said, his voice rising. His hands curled into fists with which he swiped at the air in front of him.

"Red! Do you know what that means?" His eyes bore into mine, daring me to interrupt. "I'll tell ya," he exclaimed, pointing a finger at me. He took one of the six Poké Balls at his waist and raised it high in the air. I grasped at my own, planning strategies already.

"It means I am the most powerful Pokémon trainer in the world!" He flat out yelled, throwing his Poké Ball towards the middle of the arena.

The ball exploded with a white light, and with that Blue's Pidgeot had started the battle. I took the Poké Ball I had been grasping and threw it into the air.

"Pikachu, I choose you!"

Pikachu announced herself as she touched down on the arena floor. I saw a shimmer of doubt appear in Blue's eyes, only for a moment, as he found himself with a type disadvantage; but he quickly shook this off with a cry of advance.

"Pidgeot, use Quick Attack!"

Pidgeot cawed menacingly and dived at Pikachu with lightning speed. Pikachu cried out and closed her eyes as Blue's Pidgeot slammed into her, knocking her back several feet.

"Pikachu, use Thunder now!"

I saw Pikachu's eyes glint vengefully as her red cheeks crackled with yellow light. Pikachu leapt, a good spring of about fifteen feet, into the air above Pidgeot. A burst of light shone brightly as a lightning bolt erupted from Pikachu's body, travelling downwards towards Pidgeot. Pidgeot squawked and dived in an effort to escape the beam.

"Hah, it missed!" cried Blue. "Pidgeot, use Wing Attack!"

"Pikachu, use Flash!"

Pidgeot took aim at Pikachu, and swung himself around in a spiralling motion, launching himself at Pikachu, with the tips of his wings pointing outwards. At the same moment, Pikachu cried out her name as a flash of bright white light burst out from her body; I tilted the brim of my hat down to avoid being affected by it myself. Pidgeot cried out, but did not divert his course.

"Bad call!" yelled Blue jubilantly, an arm covering his eyes. "My Pidgeot has a hella keen eye! You can't fool him!"

I cursed myself for not remembering this detail, as Pidgeot landed his attack on Pikachu. I looked up at the board above us; Pikachu had lost two-thirds of HP already, while Pidgeot had not taken a scratch.

"Dammit! Pikachu, use Thunder again!"

"Use sand-attack!"

Both moving at the same time, Pikachu leapt high into the air above Pidgeot, as he whipped up some of the gritty particles covering the floor of the Champion's room. Pikachu yelped as grit got into her eyes, but that just made her more determined to hit Pidgeot this time. Sure enough, the bolt of lightning emanating from Pikachu found its mark. Pidgeot gave a horrifying screech as his feathers crackled with thousands of volts of electricity. He crashed painfully to the floor, and his status bar on the screen above showed he was passed out.

"Dammit, Pidgeot!" cursed Blue. "Rhydon, let's do this!"

Blue threw in his second Pokémon, Rhydon. Thoughts raced through my mind like tiny arcanine as I realised I was now at a type disadvantage. Pikachu looked at me with an expression of question. She too knew that taking on a rock-ground type with an electric type could spell disaster; electricity has no effect on the ground type.

"Rhydon, show them we ain't messing around! Use scary face!"

Rhydon became deathly still, and looked straight at Pikachu. Pikachu trembled slightly with the sheer coldness of the gaze, transfixed by the hard black eyes of her adversary. I decided that was enough.

"Pikachu, come back!" I called, raising her Poké ball. She was recalled in a flash, and just as quickly as my Pokémon was withdrawn, I sent out my second, too.

"Go! Gyarados!"

The Poké ball exploded as the atrocious Pokémon emerged. He gave a terrifying roar of intimidation, that made Blue's Rhydon quiver slightly. For the second time, Blue had the type disadvantage. Rhydon was doubly weak to water-type moves, and everyone in the room knew it. I smiled as I gave the command for Gyarados to use hydro pump. The torrent of water knocked Rhydon off its feet and TKO'd him.

"NO!" Yelled Blue. "God DAMMIT, Rhydon!"

With that, he released his third Pokémon, Exeggutor. A grass-psychic type, he stood a chance.

"Exeggutor, use sleep powder!"

"Gyarados, bite!"

Gyarados lunged towards the coconut Pokémon, jaws open wide; but Exeggutor was already releasing its spores, and Gyarados got a faceful. Before anyone knew it, Gyarados was crashed on the floor, snoring loudly.

"Yeah! Am I great or what?" exclaimed Blue. Exeggutor looked put-out.

"Exeggutor, use gigadrain!"

Exeggutor climbed atop Gyarados' sleeping frame, and began to suck the life energy from him.

"Come on, Gyarados, wake up and use bite!" I encouraged, to no avail.

Exeggutor continued to drain gigantic amounts of vitality from Gyarados. It was super effective, and I could only watch as Gyarados' bar on the screen dropped all the way to zero. Exeggutor had targeted a critical spot, too. I recalled Gyarados.

I took my next Poké Ball from my belt, bringing it up in both hands like a baseball player.

"Persian, let's start with a Fake Out," I whispered quietly to the ball. I cocked my arm, and tossed the Ball into the arena. "Go! Persian!"

With a proud purr, Persian leapt from her Poké Ball in a fluid motion.

"Use Pay Day!"

"Exeggutor, Sleep Powder!"

With world-class acting skill, Persian wobbled on her paws and toppled over. Exeggutor stopped in its tracks, and turned to look at Blue with a confused look.

"Don't just stand there, get her!" Commanded Blue.

"C'mon Persian, geddup and use Pay Day!" I cried, with simulated distress. Exeggutor grinned horribly and waddled towards Persian's lifeless form.

In an instant, Persian shot up. She slammed Exeggutor with both front paws from either side. Exeggutor stumbled back, dazed. Persian sidestepped Exeggutor and shot like Zapdos' thunder towards Blue. Blue yelled out as Persian swiped at his pocket. Yen coins tumbled out of the hole made; Persian took them between her jaws and spat them, with extreme speed, at Exeggutor. Exeggutor staggered, and then crashed to the ground, his meter depleted. Blue yelled in frustration.

"Machamp! Don't mess this up!"

The floor shuddered as the colossal titan of a Pokémon entered. It roared intimidatingly.

"Machamp, use Seismic Toss!"

"Persian, use bite!"

Persian growled aggressively, lunging for her hulking grey adversary. She found herself plucked out of the air in a muscled hand. Pulling her to him, Machamp jumped into the air, pile driving Persian into the ground. It was super effective. Persian fainted for real this time.

With haste, I withdrew the fallen warrior, and sent out my next. I commanded Lapras to use Blizzard; Blue saw this coming and had Machamp counter with a Revenge move.

The snowy particles buffeted Machamp, with all four arms crossed, protecting his torso. As soon as they stopped, he crossed the arena in two gigantic steps, roaring with rage. Lapras had terror written in his eyes as Machamp elbow dropped him. Blue laughed maniacally while Machamp held Lapras around his elongated neck and repeatedly pummelled his soft underbelly in a fit of rage. I groaned in sympathy as my third Pokémon fell. I sent out my heavy, Snorlax. I assumed his natural affinity for defence would be of use; I was wrong. Another Seismic Toss made short work of him. I growled with raw emotion as I sent out my penultimate; Charizard, my oldest Pokémon. I made sure to utilise type advantages, and I had Charizard pummel Machamp with Wing Attack.

Machamp fell to its knees, amidst Blue's violent protestations. Arcanine was sent into the ring.

"Charizard, use Wing Attack!"

"Arcanine, use ExtremeSpeed!"

Like a lightning bolt, Blue's Arcanine slammed into Charizard almost before my command had even registered. Charizard groaned; he had lost almost two thirds of his energy already. The tips of Charizard's wings sliced into Arcanine.

"Arcanine, use Bite!"

"Charizard, use Fly!"

Charizard began his ascent, but Arcanine's sheer speed overpowered him. Arcanine's powerful jaws latched onto Charizard's tail. Charizard roared and answered by flying higher. Arcanine released, and landed with a heavy thump on his feet.

Circling the arena, Charizard dived for Arcanine. He slammed into the legendary dog Pokémon full force. Arcanine yelped as it tumbled to the ground. Blue screamed in frustration.

"Okay, that's it," he cried. "Come out, Blastoise!"

Blastoise crashed to the ground.

"BLASTOISE!"

My eyes widened.

"Sunny Day!"

"Rain Dance!"

Unfortunately, my Pokémon's speed worked against him. The ceiling opened mechanically, and torrential rain began pouring in.

"Hydro Pump!"

"Wing Attack!"

A strong jet of water erupted from the cannons on Blastoise's back, seconds after receiving a nasty slash from Charizard. It hit Charizard full-on in the face, knocking him to the ground. I watched on the board as his energy dropped to zero.

"Red!" Called Blue. "Why don't you give up? You'll never defeat my genius!"

I grimaced, clutching my final Poké Ball. This was my – our – last chance.

"Go, Pikachu!"

I returned my withdrawn Pokémon to the field; a pure electric type against a pure water type, in torrential rain. My lucky cap was sodden and my clothes were too. Pools of water collected in the corners of the room. I checked the board; Blastoise had around half energy left, and Pikachu only around a third. Blue's eyes glimmered as he realised this final type disadvantage could possibly be beaten.

"Skull Bash!"

"Use Volt Tackle!"

I saw the hope disappear from Blue's eyes as Pikachu moved first. We both knew there was no chance of Pikachu missing in this kind of weather. Blue's only hope had been to move first and prevent further damage. The rain, of course, would increase the massive damage Pikachu would land.

It seemed to happen all in slow motion before my eyes. Blue screaming. Pikachu swathed in yellow light. Blastoise looking resigned. Rainwater dripping from the brim of my hat. Blue screaming. Pikachu charging towards Blastoise. Blue screaming.

Instantaneously, I watched Blue give Blastoise an almighty shove in the side. Blastoise looked incredibly surprised as Blue shunted him out of the way. Pikachu didn't stop.

I found myself looking upon a strange new scene. The sound of Blue's screams filled the room, and the smell of burning meat and singed material filled my nostrils. Pikachu, still electrified, was caught in Blue's grasp. Pikachu herself looked shocked, as Blue shook violently, making the warbling noise so often associated with a lightning-struck person. Blastoise's eyes were fully open, his jaw too; he stared at his trainer in awe. Blue looked me straight in the eye. Yellow light crackled all around and through the water landing on him.

"C-Call her off, Red!"

"No!" I yelled defiantly. How dare he block my chances of winning? "Step aside, Blue! You know there's no running from a trainer battle!"

"YOU'LL KILL HIM!" exploded Blue. Tears rolled down his cheeks; either he was genuinely emoting or his tear ducts had imploded. "ARE YOU GONNA KILL BLASTOISE LIKE YOU DID RATICATE?!"

I gasped. Raticate….

I had never found out what was up with Blue's Raticate on the S.S. Anne that day. I assumed it had simply been unwell; it hadn't occurred to me that that and Blue's visit to the Pokémon Tower were linked.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER! YOU SMASH UP THINGS AND PEOPLE, AND THEN YOU RUN OFF TO YOUR MOUNTAIN TO TRAIN!" Scarlet liquid began dripping from Blue's mouth where he had bitten his tongue; translucent steam arose from his person.

Pikachu looked at me, unsure of what to do. I looked down, allowing the brim of my hat to cover my eyes.

"WHY?!" continued Blue, losing his grip on his consciousness. "WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS RIGHT BEHIND ME?! WHY?!"

I gave a nod to Pikachu. With a final yelp, Pikachu ended Blue's anguish. Blue collapsed to the floor, thick steam rising from him. The palms of his hands were blackened and singed, and his green overshirt had many a blackened hole in it. I knew that by Blue getting involved, it automatically assured my victory with his disqualification. I withdrew Pikachu and stood over Blue's lifeless form.

"I will stop at nothing in order to become the Pokémon Master." I said tonelessly, pulling the brim of my hat up just enough to survey him; and with that, I marched through the far door towards the Kanto Hall of Fame.


End file.
